battleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen
"I am might...! I am Power...! I am..." "A really old guy with too much time which he uses to write Monologues..." The Fallen and Sara The master of Megatron and true ruler of the Decepticons, the Fallen was once a Prime not unlike Optimus. Personality The Fallen, as expected of his name, turned his back on everything the Primes stood for and believed in. He hates organics, seeing them as vermin compared to transorganics and view his race as the ultimate robotic race and there entitled to rule the cosmos under the reign of Primes. The Fallen's pride his is one major trait and weakness for he fears nothing but another Prime. It not that his arrogance is without reason, he is a very powerful entity, but unlike his disciple The Fallen never hides his arrogance and bigotry and seeks only to dominate. He holds a great grudge against Optimus, because of his murder by the last Prime and because it was his ancestor who imprisoned him. History The last of the Original Thirteen Primes, the Fallen slew his brothers in an attempt to gain control over the AllSpark and its conduit the Matrix. However it was the ancestor of Sentinel and Optimus who defeated and sealed him away before he could cause more harm. Ages later, he returned and corrupted Megatron's spark and launched the Great War. He was later defeated in Egypt by Optimus. By unknown forces he was revived and placed in the Battle World Universe where he locked onto the Matrix. He was surprised to find that the Matrix's pure AND sentient energies now burn him. Instead he has teamed up with Nemesis Prime to unlock the Matrix's energies. The sensing of another, similar power now interests The Fallen. Power and Abilities * Primehood: As a Prime The Fallen is resistant to Supernatural attacks, however as a corrupted Prime hexes and curses only strengthen his power. It also grants him the potential to master mystical abilities, a potential he has realized. ** Strength: Despite his appearance, the Fallen can over power lesser Cybertronians. His strength appears to be will based. ** Telekinesis: The Fallen can move things with his mind. He has never used this power on another Prime in combat, implying they are resistant to it. ** Space Bridges: The Fallen can teleport even across solar systems. He can also create portals for others to use. ** Telepathy: He can sense other Primes, remote view locations and send telepathic massages. * Spear: An ancient Spear, it can pierce Cybertronian armor. It is sometimes used in conjunction with his powers. Where he stores it is unknown, but one moment he has it and the next it disappears, presumably into Subspace. * Arcane Armor: The Fallen's skin, like his brothers, is covered in little glyphs that seem to protect him like a sort of force field. With this magical 'armor' he can survive even Megatron's Fusion Cannon, Optimus' Barrage Cannon and Ion Blaster and similarly powerful weapons. It has said only a Prime or a weapon in a Prime's hand can pierce his defence. While never tested he reluctance to face another Prime, or Prime like being maybe because of this. Against the weapons of the Primes, his armor is useless. Trivia * His name was originally Megatronus. * Although he never uses it, the Fallen can transform into an alien craft that vaguely resembles a jet fighter. * The reason he can no longer touch the Matrix is because his Spark is corrupted and signified by its red glow. His corruption has not changed the fact that he is a Prime. * Of all the Robot characters in the series the Fallen is unique in his Mystical means of combat. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Cybertronian